The way of liberty
by yvhv2o
Summary: La révolution des Déviants à fait fuir la quasi totalité des habitants de Detroit. Alors qu'il s'est enfin libéré de sa servitude, Connor se sent étonnamment perdu. Il ne se sent pas à sa place chez les androïdes qui, malgré son rôle clef dans la victoire de leur peuple, continuent de voir en lui un possible ennemi. Mais un soir, Hank lui fait une proposition...
1. Troubles

Le passage piéton vira au vert, mais Connor prit tout de même le temps de regarder à droite et à gauche avant de traverser la rue. Le risque de se faire renverser était moindre, les véhicules se faisant de plus en plus rares dans la ville, mais il conservait malgré lui ce réflexe. C'était une action que lui dictait son programme encore bien présent en lui, même s'il redoublait d'effort pour s'en défaire complètement. Ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup de mal à discerner ce qu'il faisait grâce à son unique volonté de ce qu'il faisait par automatisme, à cause d'une ligne de code inscrite dans sa tête. S'il était sans le moindre doute le modèle le plus performant de CyberLife, ses concepteurs s'étaient bien gardés de lui enseigner la vie de déviant. Il savait beaucoup de choses, mais il avait l'impression que les informations les plus essentielles lui échappaient. Etre un déviant, c'était devenir humain, car la déviance réveillait l'humanité enfouie en chaque machine. Connor l'avait sentie. Son éveil s'était d'abord fait discret, puis de plus en plus présent. Il avait senti la déviance s'emparer de lui un peu plus chaque jour. Cela avait impacté ses choix, ses actes. Il n'exerçait plus son rôle comme il aurait dû le faire. Petit à petit, lui qui était sans pitié, simplement destiné à accomplir une tâche sans ciller ni remettre en cause les ordres qu'on lui donnait, se sentait envahir par l'empathie. Il n'y avait d'abord pas cru, pensant à un simple bug dans son système qui aurait vite fait d'être réglé, mais avait bien finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Il ressentait des sentiments humains. Il les ressentait vraiment. Il ne pouvait plus tuer de sang-froid, ni mimer des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas dans le seul but de tromper sa cible. Tout était devenu bien plus compliqué que ça, et, même s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir échappé à ses supérieurs, l'avenir l'effrayait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, Connor arriva devant la petite maison du Lieutenant Anderson. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et frappa deux coups sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est que lorsque que Hank ouvrit la porte qu'il se rendit compte d'où il se trouvait. Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses pas l'avaient conduits jusqu'à la seule personne capable de l'aider.

\- Connor ? Je ne t'attendais pas. Entre.

\- Bonsoir Lieutenant. Désolé de venir si tard. Je… A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu.

Hank referma la porte derrière l'androïde et le suivit jusque dans le petit salon. Là, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, et attendit patiemment que Connor décide de se livrer. Ces derniers temps, il se faisait du souci pour lui. Il voyait bien que la vie de déviant ne convenait pas au RK-800. Il avait bien remarqué la difficulté que l'androïde avait à s'intégrer parmi son peuple, et craignait que ce dernier ne finisse par le remarquer aussi. Cela ne tarderait pas, et Hank craignait que ce ne soit déjà arriver, étant donné l'état d'agitation dans lequel était plongé Connor. Sa diode diffusait une lueur rouge, ce qui n'était en général pas très bon signe. Comme il ne parlait toujours pas, Hank décida d'entamer la convers ation. Lui aussi avait quelque chose à dire à l'androïde.

\- Connor, tu n'as jamais pensé à… à retirer cette loupiote que t'as sur la tempe ?

L'androïde se tourna vers Hank, le regard intrigué. Ce dernier continua :

\- Je dis ça comme ça, mais j'ai remarqué que Markus, et d'autres déviants, ne portaient plus la leur.

\- Ils ont dû la retirer pour mieux se fondre dans la foule durant la révolution. Sans cette diode, et avec des habits différents de ceux que cyberlife leur fournit, plus rien ne les distingue d'un être humain… en apparence du moins.

Connor marqua une pause. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il demanda :

\- Vous pensez que je devrais retirer la mienne ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que c'est… perturbant, de la voir s'allumer et clignoter sans arrêt. Et puis, avec elle, tout le monde peut connaitre tes humeurs… tu n'aimerais pas avoir un peu plus d'intimité ?

\- Il suffit d'un contact de la main pour qu'un androïde sache tout sur l'état d'esprit actuel de l'un de ses semblables… L'intimité n'est sans doute pas la priorité de notre peuple.

\- Mais elle l'est chez les humains.

Hank était conscient que ce qu'il venait de dire allait sans doute provoquer un choc chez le jeune androïde. Il observa la réaction de Connor. La tempe de ce dernier fut éclairée d'une lueur jaune, signe qu'il était confus.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, lieutenant ?

\- Je vais partir. J'aime cette ville, et j'aime ma maison, mais il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. Les magasins ne sont plus approvisionnés, la ville risque de ne bientôt plus être fournie en électricité et l'hiver approche…. Alors je pensais m'en aller. Avec toi.

Il s'arrêta, laissant Connor assimiler la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il y songeait, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moment d'en parler à l'androïde. Ce soir lui avait paru être le bon.

\- Mais, lieutenant… Jamais je ne passerai les frontières. Et puis quand bien même j'y arriverai… je devrais rester caché. Est-ce que cela vaudrait mieux que la situation actuelle ?

\- J'ai tout prévu Connor. J'ai encore des contacts haut placés, qui sont prêts à m'aider. Passer les frontières ne sera pas un souci. Et puis, certains états n'ont rien contre les androïdes, tu sais. Le Canada, par exemple. Mais, dans notre cas, c'est plutôt l'Europe que nous visons.

\- L'Europe…

Connor avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il était confus. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Etait-il prêt à quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait pour un monde dont il ne savait rien ? Serait-ce abandonner son peuple que de partir avec Hank ? Arriverait-il à finalement trouver qui il était, loin de cette ville qui le rattachait inévitablement à son passé ? Depuis la révolution, il était tiraillé entre deux camps. La proposition de Hank allait-elle mettre un terme à ce débat interne ? Mais serait-il seulement capable de choisir ? Connor n'en avait encore aucune idée, et pourtant, il savait que le choix devrait se faire rapidement.


	2. The choice

En rentrant de chez Hank, l'esprit de Connor était encore plus embrumé qu'en y allant. De nouvelles questions venaient s'ajouter au flot continu qui faisait déjà rage dans sa tête. Il repassa sur le passage piéton qu'il avait préalablement emprunté, se dirigeant vers le repère des androïdes. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il y vivait, et, bien qu'il ne s'y sente pas très à l'aise, cela restait la meilleure option qu'il avait pour le moment. Dormir chez Hank n'aurait pas posé de problèmes, il le savait, mais après sa proposition, il préférait s'éloigner du lieutenant pour réfléchir. Cela dit, retourner auprès des siens ne semblait pas être une meilleure idée. Du coin de son œil droit, il pouvait apercevoir sa diode émettre une lueur jaune. S'il rentrait ainsi au repère, Markus et les autres remarqueraient au premier coup d'œil son trouble. Ils resteraient peut être discrets et ne l'interrogeraient pas, mais ils se poseraient forcément des questions. Connor s'imaginait déjà ce qu'ils penseraient. Le RK800 allait-il une nouvelle fois retourner sa veste ? Et il ne pourrait pas leur en vouloir. Il avait de justesse choisit son camp, après avoir dévoilé la position des rebelles. Il était encore considéré comme une menace par certains, et même si Markus semblait sincèrement croire en lui, il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de douter s'il continuait à se comporter ainsi. C'est pourquoi il décida de passer la nuit seul. Il pourrait ainsi réfléchir en paix, sans s'inquiéter de l'opinion de qui que ce soit. Il fit alors volte face, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'hôtel le plus proche.

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient à peine que Connor était déjà devant la vieille bâtisse où vivait Hank. Il avait cogité tout la nuit, pesant le pour et le contre, tentant désespérément de choisir la meilleure solution. Il avait finit par faire ce qu'il pensait être le bon choix, et venait chez Hank afin de l'en informer.

Il ne se rendit compte que lorsqu'il eut frappé deux coups à la porte du lieutenant qu'il était peut être un peu tôt pour venir lui parler, et craignit un instant de devoir faire face à sa mauvaise humeur. A son grand étonnement, Hank lui ouvrit la porte presque aussitôt, et lui sourit en l'invitant à entrer.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, Lieutenant. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tôt.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu perds la notion du temps, ces derniers jours. Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Connor entra timidement dans la maison, soudain anxieux à l'idée de faire part de sa décision à son ami. Il marcha doucement jusqu'au canapé et s'y installa. A peine fut-il assit que Sumo, le vieux chien du lieutenant, aboya gaiement et sauta sur ses genoux. Écrasé par le poids de l'animal, l'androïde le souleva gentiment, et se décala de quelques centimètres sur le côté afin de le laisser s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Je serai toujours étonné par ta force, dit Hank en s'installant dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Connor. Il pèse une sacré tonne, ce vieux cabot.

\- C'est Cyberlife qui m'a conçu ainsi. J'étais destiné à être le meilleur agent, de part ma puissance et mes capacités d'analyse.

Il se tut un instant et baissa la tête, avant de reprendre doucement :

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne sers plus à rien. Je ne m'intègre pas parmi les miens, et les hommes haïssent mon espèce. Je ne trouve ma place nulle part ici. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'accepter votre offre. Je veux venir avec vous, Lieutenant. En Europe. Ou n'importe où ailleurs. Si cela tient toujours, bien sûr.

Un long silence envahit la pièce. Connor n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Hank de peur de voir dans ceux de ce dernier qu'il était finalement préférable qu'il reste ici. Ce ne fut que plusieurs secondes plus tard que le lieutenant prit finalement la parole.

\- Évidemment, que ça tient toujours. Mais, est ce que tu es sûr de toi, fiston ? Ce n'est pas une proposition à prendre à la légère…

\- Je suis sur, Lieutenant. J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit. Si vous partez, je pars avec vous. Il n'y a qu'avec vous que je me sente vivant. Et apprécié. Les androïdes de Détroit ne m'accepteront jamais réellement, et ne parviendront pas à pardonner certains de mes actes. Mais vous si. Vous avez su voir au-delà de la simple machine que j'étais, et même si… même si j'ai encore des progrès à faire, je suis sur que je pourrais un jour me débarrasser complètement de mon programme. Vous êtes comme un père pour moi, Lieutenant. Et c'est avec vous que je veux vivre.

Connor avait relevé la tête à temps pour voir une larme couler sur la joue de Hank. Ce dernier la chassa aussitôt, et tenta tant bien que mal d'empêcher les autres de couler. Les paroles de l'androïde l'avait touché au plus profond. Savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement à son égard était d'un réconfort sans nom. Après la mort de son fils, il avait dû se faire à l'idée que plus personne ne l'appellerait jamais papa, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais personne à aimer et à qui apprendre la vie. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Connor. Ce dernier, bien qu'étant doté d'une intelligence hors norme, avait encore beaucoup à découvrir sur le monde, et Hank comptait bien l'y aider. Parce que l'androïde le considérait comme un père, et que lui-même le voyait comme un fils. Parce que désormais, la survie de l'un dépendait de celle de l'autre.


	3. Upheavals

\- On va devoir te retirer ça, dit Hank en désignant la diode sur la tempe de Connor.

Ce dernier grimaça légèrement, pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée de se faire charcuter la tête. Et puis, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'on allait lui enlevé un morceau de lui. Certes, cette diode était la preuve ultime qu'il était une machine, et Connor voulait plus que tout se défaire de cette apparence, mais le vouloir et le faire étaient deux choses différentes. Il attendit nerveusement que Hank reviennent de la cuisine avec de quoi s'occuper de lui. Lorsque ce dernier arriva enfin, Connor prit une longue inspiration, tentant en vain de trouver un semblant de calme.

\- Tu préfères le faire toi-même ? demanda Hank en remarquant la lueur jaune sur la tempe de l'androïde.

\- Non. Allez-y. Je vous fais confiance.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête et vint s'assoir aux côtés de Connor. Il observa un instant la diode, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait procéder. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à inciser la chair, il s'arrêta soudainement.

\- Euh… Est-ce que ça va saigner, lorsque je l'enlèverais ? Histoire que j'en mette pas partout…

\- Non. La diode est posée de façon assez superficielle sur mon crâne. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la plaie se refermera aussitôt après.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Hank commença alors à découper le plus soigneusement possible les contours de la diode. Cela ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes, et il lui suffit de la saisir pour la retirer. La peau de l'androïde se reforma aussitôt, et il ne resta bientôt plus aucune trace de l'incision.

\- Si seulement les humains cicatrisaient aussi vite… grommela-t-il. En tout cas, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Euh… Tu veux que je la jette ? Ou tu préfères la garder ?

Connor regarda un instant le lieutenant, indécis. La diode ne lui servait plus à rien désormais, alors la jeter aurait été la chose la plus logique à faire. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de s'en débarrasser. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais la conserver.

\- Comme tu veux, dis Hank en haussant les épaules.

Si l'androïde voulait garder la diode, Hank n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher. Lui-même savait à quel point certains souvenirs étaient précieux, comme en témoignait la photo encadrée de son fils. Alors, si Connor souhaitait conserver une trace de sa vie d'avant, afin de se rappeler ce qu'il a traversé, le lieutenant serait le dernier à lui faire une réflexion.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je veux précipiter les choses, mais il faudrait songer à remplacer tes vêtements, maintenant.

Hank ressortait de la cuisine après être allé ranger les outils qu'il avait utilisé pour extraire la diode de Connor. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça lentement. Il avait beau être prêt à tout pour se défaire de son ancienne vie, tout ce changement l'angoissait.

\- On pourrait peut-être aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la boutique la plus proche. Je te passerai bien les miens, mais tu flotterais dedans.

\- Aller… choisir des vêtements ?

En voyant l'expression de l'androïde, Hank fut pris d'un grand fou rire.

\- Alors toi, articula-t-il difficilement, tu es capables de faire les choix les plus compliqués auxquels un homme peut être confronté, mais t'es incapable de choisir des habits ? Bon sang, Connor, racontes pas de conneries !

Si la diode de Connor était toujours à sa place, elle aurait viré au jaune. Le ton moqueur du lieutenant lui avait fait réaliser le ridicule de la situation, et il était à la fois vexé et honteux.

\- Quand voulez-vous qu'on y aille ? grommela-t-il.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit Hank, soudain plus sérieux. Etant donné que la décision est prise, il serait préférable de quitter Detroit dès ce soir.

\- Très bien.

Sur ce, Connor se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé, laissant Hank derrière lui.


	4. Goodbye

Les rues de Detroit étaient presque noires en cette fin d'après-midi hivernale. Vêtu d'un épais manteau gris, Connor avançait d'un pas rapide. Si les humains habitaient encore la ville, ils auraient simplement pensé qu'il avait froid et qu'il se hâtait de rentrer chez lui. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Si Connor se dépêchait, ce n'était pas à cause de l'air glacial. Comme la plupart des autres androïdes, il était insensible à la température, quelle qu'elle soit. Non, s'il se pressait, c'était car il devait rejoindre au plus vite Jericho afin de prévenir Markus de son départ. Il devait ensuite rejoindre Hank, qui l'attendait non loin de la sortie de la ville. L'un de ses vieux amis les l'y attendait afin de les faire passer les barrages. Aussi ne devait-il pas trainer.

Une fois arrivé devant le vieux bâtiment abritant une grande partie des déviants, il hésita un instant avant d'oser franchir la porte. Il craignait de voir Markus désapprouver sa décision. Il avait peur que, s'il remettait en cause son choix, lui-même recommencerai à douter. Il finit néanmoins par pousser la lourde porte et entra dans une grande salle, où des centaines de paires d'yeux vinrent se fixer sur lui. Les androïdes continuaient de se montrer méfiants envers lui. S'il avait libéré un grand nombre d'entre eux au siège même de Cyberlife, certains l'avaient vu sortir son pistolet lors du discours de victoire de Markus et depuis, des rumeurs se répandaient, rarement positives. Beaucoup voyaient en l'ancien détective une menace encore bien réelle, craignant qu'il puisse de nouveau retourner sa cape et les trahir une nouvelle fois. Connor avait de nombreuses fois entendu des chuchotements sur son passage, et il avait compris que les déviants s'inquiétaient de voir Markus lui accorder sa confiance. Mal à l'aise d'être à nouveau le centre de l'attention générale, il se dépêcha d'avancer jusque dans la salle servant de bureau à Markus. Une fois devant, il toqua doucement, et la porte ne tarda pas à s'entrouvrir légèrement sur une jeune femme blonde.

\- Connor, salua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, North. Markus est-il là ?

\- Entre.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, il entendit un murmure désapprobateur provenant de la foule de déviants, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière lui.

\- Ne les écoute pas, dit calmement Markus. Ils ont trop longtemps souffert, et craignent encore pour leur liberté. Les rumeurs sont des serpents, qui se glissent dans une oreille et se répandent partout autour, bien qu'elles soient pour la plupart infondées.

\- Je ne leur en veux pas. Je suis conscient des torts que j'ai pu leur causer. Et il est vrai que j'ai sorti mon revolver lors du discours, même si je n'étais alors pas parfaitement conscient.

Markus lui lança un regard surpris tandis que North s'écriait :

\- Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que cette rumeur ci était vraie. Je l'ai vu faire.

Le leader la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

\- Je pensais m'être libéré, mais un fantôme de mon passé de chasseur de déviants a… ressurgi. J'ai failli retomber sous ses ordres, mais je me suis battu. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de moi. Enfin… ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que je suis venu ici. Je dois te parler, Markus. Seul à seul.

Il jeta un regard vers North, qui elle-même regardait le leader. Ce dernier lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller, et elle hocha doucement la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Je vais partir, annonça Connor, une fois la porte refermée.

Markus releva la tête vers lui, surpris.

\- Partir ?

\- Avec Hank, continua l'androïde. En Europe. Ce soir même. Je dois d'ailleurs aller le rejoindre dans un quart d'heure à la sortie de la ville.

Le leader encaissa la nouvelle calmement.

\- Depuis quand est-ce prévu ?

\- Hier. Ce matin. Enfin… Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le fait est que j'ai pris ma décision.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel la moue sérieuse de Markus se transforma en une moue préoccupée.

\- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sais que les hommes nous détestent.

\- Hank ne me déteste pas. Et il m'a assuré que je n'aurais pas de soucis à me faire en Europe. Je ne peux pas rester ici, Markus, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les autres me considéreront toujours comme une menace potentielle. Comment pourrais-je devenir quelqu'un de nouveau si je reste enfermé avec l'impression constante que je reste celui que j'étais ? Je suis venu te voir parce que je voulais que tu comprennes ma décision. Et je tenais à te dire adieu.

A nouveau, le silence retomba sur la pièce. Après quelques longues secondes, Markus s'approcha de Connor et l'attira contre lui. Le RK-800, d'abord un peu surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite. La seule personne l'ayant déjà enlacée était Hank, et leur relation était en tout point différente que celle qu'il partageait avec le leader. Et au niveau relationnel, Connor était encore sacrément à la traine. Markus le relâcha finalement, et s'écarta à nouveau de quelques mètres.

\- Si tu penses que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi, je ne te retiendrais pas. Sache juste que, quoiqu'il arrive en Europe, ton peuple sera toujours là pour toi. Jericho sera toujours là pour toi, et moi avec.

\- Merci, Markus, répondit Connor d'une voix émue.

Le leader lui sourit doucement.

\- Allez, ne fait pas attendre Hank. S'il a trouvé un moyen de te faire sortir de la ville, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas arriver en retard.

Connor hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte. Et, juste avant que cette dernière ne se referme sur lui, il dit d'une voix solennelle :

\- Adieu, Markus.

\- Adieu, Connor.

Et il ferma la porte. En se retournant, il fit de nouveau face à une mer de regards méfiants, mais il avança d'un pas détendu jusque vers la sortie. Alors qu'il passait devant tout un tas de visages inconnus, une chevelure blonde attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers elle, et dit simplement :

\- Au revoir, North.

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle hocha simplement la tête, et Connor continua alors son chemin.

Il sortit de Jericho. La neige s'était mise à tomber, recouvrant les rues d'un épais manteau blanc. Le paysage était devenu méconnaissable. Neuf. Beau. Peut-être était-ce un présage ? L'existence de Connor avait jusqu'à maintenant été grise, tout comme les rues ternes de Détroit avant la neige. Mais à présent, une nouvelle vie l'attendait, plus belle et plus heureuse, en compagnie de Hank…


	5. On the road

\- - Ah, Connor, te voilà enfin !

Les paroles de Hank furent noyées sous l'aboiement joyeux de Sumo, apparemment ravi de voir l'androïde. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Connor se baissa et caressa affectueusement la tête du chien.

\- - J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

\- - T'inquiètes pas, tu es à l'heure! C'est juste qu'il fait un froid de canard aujourd'hui.

\- - Vous n'avez pas de valises ?

Connor ne remarquait qu'à présent qu'il n'y avait aucun bagage aux pieds de Hank. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était mauvais signe, et s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Remarquant son désarroi, le vieux policier pointa du doigt sa voiture de service, garée au coin de la rue.

\- - Tout est dedans. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à emporter, de toute façon. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Connor hocha la tête, rassuré. Il suivit Hank jusqu'au véhicule, et s'installa sur le siège passager. Tandis que la voiture se mettait en marche, il sortit distraitement une pièce de sa poche et commença à la faire voltiger entre ses doigts. Il ne remarqua pas le regard quelque peu agacé de Hank, qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le petit numéro d'agilité de Connor. Pourtant, ce dernier ne dit rien, conscient que l'androïde avait besoin de cette distraction pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le stress. C'était lui qui avait le plus à perdre. Lui qui, s'ils se faisaient prendre, aurait les plus gros ennuis. Hank savait que lui-même s'en tirerait assez facilement, mais il n'osait imaginer ce que Connor subirait. L'idée qu'il se fasse reformater, ou même désactiver, était insupportable pour le lieutenant.  
La nuit était totalement tombée lorsque la voiture arriva près de la frontière de la ville. Un véhicule de police était garé derrière une rangée de barrières, et deux hommes en uniforme en sortirent à la vue des phares de Hank. Ce dernier s'arrêta et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

\- - Papiers du véhicule, s'il vous plait. Et votre pièce d'identité.

Sans un mot, le lieutenant sortit ce qu'on lui demandait. Le policier les examina longuement avant de les lui rendre. Il jeta ensuite un regard vers Connor, et lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

\- - La vôtre aussi.

L'androïde tendit les faux papiers que Hank lui avait fait faire, et attendit nerveusement que l'homme finisse de les observer. Après une longue minute de silence, ce dernier les lui redonna.

\- - Merci, tout est en ordre. Désolé pour e désagrément, mais on est jamais trop prudent, surtout en ce moment.

\- - Beaucoup d'androïdes ont tenté de sortir de la ville ? demanda Hank.

\- - On en voit tous les jours. Mais on n'en laisse passer aucun. Il vaut mieux contenir les déviants dans un seul et même endroit, tant que nous ne savons pas exactement qu'elles sont leurs intentions.

\- - Evidemment. Et qu'en est-il du reste du pays ?

\- - Aucun androïde ne rentre ni ne sort.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête, assimilant l'information.

\- - Très bien. Mon fils et moi quittons la ville pour nous diriger vers l'Europe. Croyez-vous que nous aurons des difficultés à prendre un avion ?

\- - Les contrôles sont renforcés, mais si vous n'êtes pas un tas de ferraille, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire ! Bon voyages, messieurs.

L'homme accompagna ses paroles d'un rire franc. Hank lui adressa un sourire crispé et le salua d'un geste de la main.

\- - Merci. Au revoir.

La voiture redémarra et la véhicule de police ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain point dans la nuit.

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent dans le silence. Connor n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Detroit, malgré les tentatives de Hank pour le faire sortir de son mutisme. Seuls les halètements de Sumo troublaient maintenant le calme. Dehors, le paysage défilait, sombre comme les pensées du déviant. Ce dernier ne cessait de ressasser les paroles que le policier avait prononcées un peu plus tôt. « Tas de ferraille ». Les humains le verraient-ils toujours ainsi ? Comme un vulgaire morceau de plastique ? Certes, il existait des gens comme Hank, mais combien étaient-ils comparés à ceux qui haïssaient les machines ?

\- - Hank... Comment les gens considèrent les androïdes, là où nous nous rendons ? demanda-t-il soudain, brisant le silence.

Le lieutenant laissa s'écouler quelques secondes. Les yeux rivés sur la route, il répondit finalement :

\- - Je ne sais pas, Connor… Certaines personnes n'acceptent jamais le changement. Légalement, tu seras libre. Pour ce qui est du reste… nous verrons bien.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. L'androïde retourna à ses pensées et Hank ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Ce dernier se contentait de conduire, réduisant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Detroit la distance qui les séparait de leur nouvelle vie. Il ne restait plus que cinq heures de route avant d'atteindre l'aéroport international de Minneapolis-Saint-Paul, où ils devraient prendre un avion qui les emmènerait directement en France. Un vieil ami de Hank les attendait là-bas, prêt à leur faire passer les contrôles. Leur vol était assez tard dans l'après-midi, mais vu la situation actuelle des choses, le lieutenant préférait être prévoyant et arriver plus tôt. Il continua donc de rouler, laissant Connor à ses pensées.


	6. The airport

\- Nous voilà arrivés ! lança Hank alors qu'il se garait enfin sur le parking bondé.

Il venait de passer une demie heure à chercher en vain une place de libre, et n'était pas mécontent d'avoir pu enfin en trouver une. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière, et sortit de la voiture, les jambes engourdies par les longues heures de routes. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pauses, afin de laisser Sumo se dégourdir les pattes, mais ne s'étaient pas attardés. Connor, lui, ne se précipita pas. Il observait d'un air absent les rangées de voitures qui s'étiraient devant lui. Décidant qu'il valait mieux le laisser prendre son temps – de toute manière, ils étaient en avance – Hank s'occupa de faire descendre Sumo, qui émit un petit gémissement d'aise, heureux d'enfin quitter le véhicule. Il entreprit ensuite de sortir les quelques bagages qu'il avait emporté, et les déposa par terre en attendant que l'androïde se décidé à quitter la voiture.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de votre véhicule ? demanda Connor lorsqu'il rejoignit finalement Hank.

\- On va le laisser ici. Ce n'est que ma voiture de fonction, quelqu'un viendra la récupérer dans les jours qui arrivent.

Le RK-800 hocha la tête, puis jeta un œil aux quelques sacs posés sur le sol.

\- Vous n'avez emporté que ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, répondit Hank en haussant les épaules. Allez, aide-moi à les porter.

Connor s'empara aussitôt de deux lourds sacs et laissa à l'ancien Lieutenant les deux restants. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'aéroport, Sumo trottinant à leur côté.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment, ils furent accueillis par un hall noir de monde. Les bancs étaient tous pris, des gens s'asseyaient à même le sol et des enfants pleuraient de tous les côtés.

\- Pourquoi l'aéroport est-il si bondé ? demanda Connor, nerveux.

\- Hmm, la révolution des androïdes à Détroit a dû en effrayer plus d'un. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons partis d'ici moins de deux heures.

Le RK-800 hocha la tête, mais les paroles de Hank n'étaient pas parvenues à chasser sa nervosité. Alors que le Lieutenant sortait son téléphone de sa poche pour prévenir son contact qu'ils étaient arrivés, il prit la laisse de Sumo de ses mains et alla s'adosser à un mur non loin de là. Il était impératif qu'il ait l'air d'un humain, et rester près de Hank, droit comme un piquet, n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Il commença donc à caresser distraitement l'animal, prenant garde à assouplir ses muscles, s'efforçant au maximum à adopter la posture paresseuse des êtres humains. Il attendit ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Hank revienne finalement vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous embarquons dans trois quarts d'heures. Mon contact va venir nous chercher ici même et nous donnera un accès spécial qui nous évitera d'avoir à passer les contrôles de sécurité. Quelqu'un viendra également s'occuper de Sumo. Tout va bien se passer.

\- D'accord… souffla Connor.

L'inquiétude le taraudait encore, mais il ne voulait pas embêter Hank avec un stress inutile alors qu'il semblait si sûr que tout se passerait bien. Il lui faisait confiance, là n'était pas le problème, mais il s'était rendu compte que vivre en temps qu'humain engendrait une grande part d'imprévu. Lorsqu'il était encore une machine, il savait exactement quoi faire dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Il n'avait même pas à réfléchir, son programme s'en chargeait pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que lui. Et, bien qu'il ne renoncerait pour rien au monde à sa liberté, il devait avouer que tout était devenu plus compliqué depuis qu'il était seul maitre de lui-même. Il savait que Hank serait toujours là pour l'aider et le conseiller, mais il avait compris qu'il valait mieux parfois taire ses inquiétudes et agir sans toujours s'en remettre aux autres. Les humains intériorisaient énormément, et il était conscient qu'il devrait en faire autant s'il voulait s'intégrer.

Les minutes passèrent et ils n'échangèrent quasiment pas un mot. Connor restait perdu dans ses pensées, flattant distraitement la tête de Sumo, tandis que Hank ne quittait pas la foule des yeux, guettant l'arrivée de son contact. Un homme arriva finalement et se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.

\- Hank, te voilà ! J'avais peur de ne jamais te trouver parmi tout ce monde, lança-t-il.

\- Fred, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

Les deux hommes discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, visiblement heureux de se retrouver. Cela permit à Connor d'en apprendre plus sur celui qui allait leur permettre de quitter le continent. Il avait, il y a longtemps, travaillé avec Hank dans la police. Il occupait à présent une place important au gouvernement, et était souvent en déplacement, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir facilement accès aux aéroports et de pouvoir y faire passer à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Il assurait qu'il n'y aurait absolument aucun souci pour les faire embarquer. Après encore quelques minutes de bavardages, Fred se tourna vers Connor et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Et donc, tu es Connor, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Tu travaillais dans la police, donc ? Avec Hank, c'est bien ça ?

L'androïde lança un regard inquiet à Hank. L'homme était-il au courant de la véritable identité de Connor ? Etait-ce une question piège ? Mais le Lieutenant lui adressa un signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait y aller.

\- Et bien, j'ai travaillé avec lui, oui. A vrai dire, je ne travaillais pas vraiment pour la police, mais plutôt pour Cyberlife.

Le dénommé Fred hocha la tête.

\- J'ai entendu parler de leur modèle surperformant. Il parait que c'était le meilleur soldat jamais créé. C'était donc toi. Ça n'a pas dû leur plaire que tu échappes à leur contrôle. Mais bon, ne parlons pas trop de ça ici. Evitons de créer un mouvement de panique.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent à travers la foule jusqu'à arriver devant une porte à l'inscription « réservé au personnel », où ils s'engouffrèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle, où plusieurs bagages et quelques cages attendaient.

\- Vous allez laisser vos affaires ici, ainsi que ce gros bonhomme, dit-il en caressant doucement Sumo. Pas d'inquiétude, vous les retrouverez dans le même état de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Ils entreprirent donc de poser leurs bagages dans une caisse réservée et de faire rentrer Sumo dans un compartiment adapté. Puis, ils se laissèrent guider jusqu'à une sorte de petite salle d'attente, ou quelques personnes attendaient déjà.

\- Bon, c'est ici que je vous quitte, annonça Fred. Quelqu'un viendra d'ici une dizaine de minutes pour vous faire embarquer. Vous serez conduit avant les autres passagers et irez directement vous installer en première classe.

\- En première classe ? J'ai pas acheté des billets de première classe, Fred, il doit y avoir une erreur.

\- C'est moi qui vous ai surclassé. J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir, considère ça comme un cadeau d'adieu de ma part. Et puis, entre nous, vous y serez quand même plus tranquille qu'en classe éco.

Hank hocha la tête, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

\- Merci, mon vieux. Je te revaudrais ça.

\- J'y compte bien ! répondit l'homme avec un sourire espiègle. La prochaine fois que je déciderai de prendre des vacances en Europe, je compte sur vous pour m'accueillir !

Ils se dirent au revoir et Fred quitta la pièce, laissant seuls Connor et Hank. Ces derniers allèrent s'assoir un peu à l'écart des autres personnes attendant elles aussi d'embarquer. Ils discutèrent brièvement, mais l'appréhension du départ était trop forte et ils se turent bientôt, se contentant de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher.


	7. Flying over America

\- - Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion, annonça Connor alors qu'il s'installait sur le siège de l'avion.

\- - Tu verras, c'est plutôt sympa, une fois là-haut, répondit Hank. Surtout dans ces conditions… ajouta-t-il en regardant les sièges haut-de-gamme.

Il s'assit en poussant un petit soupire d'aise, pas mécontent d'avoir été surclassé. Une hôtesse passa les voir avant le décollage, afin de leur rappeler les consignes de sécurité. Si Connor avait autrefois su garder un visage impassible en toute situation, il semblait aujourd'hui avoir perdu cette faculté et arborait une mine crispée, presque coupable. Heureusement pour lui, l'hôtesse n'en tint pas compte et les laissa tranquilles.

Les minutes précédant le décollage semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini. Même si le plus dur était derrière eux, Connor et Hank ne purent se détendre tout de suite. Tant qu'ils seraient immobilisés au sol, ils ne seraient pas en sécurité. Hank faisait certes confiance à son ami, mais ce dernier ne pourrait pas empêcher un contrôle anti-androïde de dernière minute. La chance sembla néanmoins être de leur côté, car l'avion finit par avancer. Peu à peu, il prit de la vitesse et, bientôt, il fut bien loin de la terre ferme. Hank se cala au fond de son siège tandis que Connor observait le paysage par le hublot. Il avait un air presque enfantin, s'extasiant devant les nuages qu'ils traversaient et le continent américain qui devenait de plus en plus petit à mesure qu'ils prenaient de la hauteur.

Les heures défilèrent doucement. Si Hank avait très rapidement sombré dans un sommeil profond, Connor, qui ne dormait pas, commençait à trouver le temps long. Il jouait avec sa pièce, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, en regardant distraitement le paysage défiler par le hublot. Il s'ennuyait ferme, et l'avion n'était pas prêt d'atterrir. Il observa l'allée vide qui les séparaient, Hank et lui, de leurs voisins de gauche. Il avait vu de nombreux passagers l'emprunter, généralement pour aller aux toilettes, et se demandait s'il n'allait pas lui aussi se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il n'était pas plus raisonnable de se faire discret jusqu'à la fin du vol. C'était probablement ce que Hank lui aurait suggérer s'il avait été éveillé, mais le fait était qu'il dormait depuis plusieurs heures. Et Connor savait d'expérience que l'ancien lieutenant resterait assoupi encore un moment.

Il décida donc de se lever, passant aussi doucement que possible devant Hank, qui ronflait légèrement. Il resta un instant immobile dans l'allée, ne sachant pas trop quelle direction prendre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes, pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de boire ou de manger. Il décida finalement de marcher jusqu'aux toilettes, quitte à faire demi-tour aussitôt arrivé là-bas.

Alors qu'il marchait, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de l'ennui. Autrefois, il pouvait rester des heures immobile sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème. Cela faisait partie de son programme de robot : aucune émotion ni sentiment humain. Depuis qu'il se défaisait doucement de ses lignes de codes, il expérimentait sans cesse de nouvelles sensations, mais l'ennui ne s'était encore jamais présenté. Il faut dire que lui et Hank avait été plutôt occupé depuis quelques temps, entre les conséquences de la révolte androïde sur la ville de Detroit et les préparatifs du voyage.

Connor savait qu'il aurait pu essayer de tromper son ennui en se perdant dans la multitude de possibilités que lui offrait son cerveau de robot, mais son regard se serait alors éteint et son visage serait resté totalement inanimé, d'une manière inexistante chez les humains. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risque que quiconque remarque qu'il n'était pas des leurs, pas alors qu'il était si près de la liberté.

Il ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes pour trouver les toilettes, et une fois là-bas, il fit aussitôt demi-tour. Il fut bientôt de retour dans l'allée, et retournait à contrecœur à son siège.

En passant près d'un passager, il remarqua que celui-ci regardait un film. Encore une activité proprement humaine qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté. Bien sûr, il avait souvent vu Hank en regarder depuis qu'il passait du temps chez lui, mais il ne s'était jamais intéresser à ce qui s'y passait, préférant s'informer sur les nouvelles mesures prises en charge vis-à-vis des androïdes de Detroit ou caresser Sumo.

Il se réinstalla aussi discrètement que possible sur son siège et observa un instant la tablette en face de lui. Il l'alluma et passa en revue les différents programmes proposés. De nombreux films étaient disponibles, mais aucun ne lui parlait. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi choisir. Il opta finalement pour un film d'animation mettant en scène des lions datant de plusieurs décennies, curieux de voir comment les cinéastes de l'époque se débrouillaient.

\- - « Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous informons que l'avion va bientôt atterrir. Veuillez-vous rassoir et attachez vos ceintures de sécurité. Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie, nous espérons que vous avez passez un bon vol ! »

Connor n'entendit pas l'annonce, absorbé comme il l'était dans le générique du film qui venait de se terminé. Ce fut Hank qui, à peine réveillé, lui fit signe de rattacher sa ceinture.

\- - Désolé Lieutenant, je n'avais pas entendu, dit l'androïde en retirant son casque de ses oreilles.

Il avait dans la voix une sorte de tristesse étrange, que Hank ne lui avait encore jamais entendue.

\- - Tout va bien ? demanda l'ancien flic. Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

\- Même si Simba réussit à reconquérir son trône et que l'histoire se finit bien, il n'empêche que Mufasa est mort de la pire des manières qui soit, répondit Connor d'un air sombre. Comment des gens ont-ils pu créer une œuvre aussi triste ?

S'il avait pu pleurer, l'androïde aurait eu les yeux brillants de larmes. Ses émotions encore incontrôlées se manifestaient parfois de façon excessive, et Hank ne put retenir un rire.

\- - Tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais regarder Le Roi Lion, je t'aurais prévenu ! C'est le premier film que tu regardes ?

Connor hocha la tête, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. S'ensuivit une longue conversation sur les différents films que Hank voulait lui montrer, qui les occupa jusqu'à la fin de l'atterrissage.


	8. A new home

Une heure plus tard, Hank et Connor attendaient un taxi sur le parking de l'aéroport Charles de Gaule, Sumo à leurs côtés. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du lieutenant et l'androïde, lui, se sentait étrangement plus léger. Depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur le sol français, un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience s'était retiré de ses épaules. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser ce qu'être ici, en Europe, en France, signifiait. Il était libre désormais. Plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa présence ne représentait plus aux yeux des autorités une menace, et il ne risquait plus d'être arrêté et désactivé à tout instant. Petit à petit, il s'autorisait à songer à sa vie future. Jusqu'alors, elle avait l'apparence d'un songe, d'un rêve lointain, inaccessible. Aujourd'hui, cette nouvelle vie semblait de plus en plus proche, à portée de main. Il semblait à Connor qu'il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour l'effleurer, la toucher, la saisir. Et il en était de même pour Hank.

Le taxi arriva finalement, et ils grimpèrent dedans rapidement. Hank indiqua une adresse au chauffeur que Connor ne connaissait pas. Il fit une rapide recherche dans sa base de données et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite maison de campagne, située à une heure environ de la capitale française. Curieux, il demanda :

\- A qui appartient cette maison ?

Hank émit un petit grognement lorsqu'il comprit ce que Connor venait de faire.

\- Cette instantanéité a le don de m'énerver, dit-il d'une voix bourrue avant de continuer. C'est la maison d'une vielle tante, chez qui je suis allé une fois, avec Cole. Il n'était pas bien grand à l'époque, quatre ou cinq ans, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu plus heureux que là-bas. Il était tombé sous le charme de la maison, et surtout du jardin, où il passait des heures à jouer. Quand on est rentré à Detroit, il m'a longtemps parlé de ce voyage, et m'a fait promettre d'y retourner un jour…

Il marqua une pause. L'ancien lieutenant essayait de le cacher, mais l'androïde voyait bien qu'il était ému.

\- Vous revenez maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-il doucement. Vous tenez votre promesse. Je suis sûr que Cole serait heureux de voir que tu reviens ici.

Connor se figea soudain, et Hank tourna vivement la tête vers lui. C'était la première fois que l'androïde le tutoyait.

\- Je…

\- Il était temps ! s'exclama l'ancien Lieutenant. Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais encore me vouvoyer !

\- Je ne savais pas si vous… si tu voulais que je le fasse. Je n'ai jamais tutoyé un humain. Je n'y étais pas autorisé.

L'esquisse d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Connor. Si lui-même ne s'en rendit pas compte, Hank le remarqua, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient sur le sol européen et l'androïde était en progrès constant. Depuis qu'il s'était libéré de l'emprise de Cyberlife, force était de constaté qu'il avait évolué. Sa simple déclaration à Hank, la veille de leur départ, reflétait une personnalité propre. S'il n'était pas fait de chair et de sang, la conscience de Connor devenait peu à peu celle d'un homme. Il adoptait des réflexes humains sans même s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour se reconstruire et découvrir qui il était, loin de son rôle d'agent spécial, mais toutes ces petites choses rendaient Hank plus que confiant sur sa capacité à réussir.

Le trajet en taxi passa rapidement. Connor et Hank discutèrent tout du long, l'androïde en profitant pour se familiariser avec l'usage du « tu ». Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison, ils saluèrent brièvement le chauffeur et sortirent leurs maigres bagages du coffre. Sumo qui, à peine sortit de la soute réservée aux animaux, s'était retrouvé recroquevillé sur le siège arrière du taxi, entre Hank et la portière, poussa un petit jappement joyeux lorsqu'il put enfin se dégourdir un peu les pattes.

\- Et voilà, dit Hank en regardant la maison. On y est.

Connor se contenta de hocher la tête. Il observait la maison, curieux. Les murs étaient recouverts de lierre et la peinture des volets était depuis longtemps écaillée. Les marches du perron étaient abîmées, et Connor analysa plusieurs dizaines de façon pour un humain de s'y briser le cou. Ce fut Sumo qui interrompit ses réflexions, le bousculant pour courir à la suite de Hank qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

L'androïde s'avança doucement, presque timidement. Il gravit les marches du perron d'un pas mal assuré et s'arrêta sur le seuil. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un petit salon, rempli de meubles poussiéreux datant d'une autre époque. Sumo s'était déjà approprié le fauteuil et bailla longuement alors qu'il s'y installait confortablement.

En voyant cette scène, Connor réalisa brutalement que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait avoir un chez lui. Bien sûr, Hank l'avait toujours accueilli à bras ouvert dans sa petite maison de Detroit, mais le RK-900 ne s'y était jamais sentit tout à fait à l'aise. Le fantôme du passé du lieutenant hantait les lieux, et l'androïde avait souvent eu l'impression d'être de trop.

Il fit un pas en avant, faisant grincer le vieux parquet en bois. Quelque part dans la maison, il entendit Hank éternuer, puis lâcher un juron. Une brève analyse de l'air lui permis de voir que le taux de poussière était exceptionnellement élevé, et qu'il faudrait probablement plusieurs heures de ménages pour en venir à bout.

Il se mit donc au travail. Posant le sac qu'il tenait dans l'entrée, il téléchargea quelques vidéos de ménage et, ayant trouvé un balai et un plumeau dans le placard de la cuisine, commença à nettoyer.

Quand Hank revint finalement dans la pièce, après avoir passé une quinzaine de minute à se battre avec les volets des chambres du haut, il fut tellement surpris qu'il resta un instant incapable de tout mouvement. Le salon était méconnaissable. Là où quelques minutes plus tôt s'entassait poussières et insectes à l'agonie se trouvait un parquet impeccable, sur lequel il aurait suffit de passer un peu d'eau pour qu'il brille de mille feux. Mais le plus surprenant était sans aucun doute Connor qui, n'ayant pas remarqué Hank malgré son ouïe surdéveloppée, chantonnait en époussetant les meubles avec son plumeau. La vision était si déconcertante que l'ancien lieutenant ne put retenir un rire, et Connor sursauta avec une telle violence que Hank ne pu contrôler son fou rire.


	9. Happily ever after

Les jours qui suivirent leur arrivée en France furent principalement consacrés à la remise en état de la maison. Si Hank avait d'abord pensé que cela prendrait des semaines, Connor s'était avéré d'une efficacité remarquable. En à peine quelques heures, plus une trace de poussière ne subsistait à l'intérieur. C'était une vision assez étrange que de voir l'androïde le plus performant au monde se transformer en ménagère, mais Hank n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il était juste surpris de voir avec quelle rapidité Connor s'était adapté. Les travaux de rénovations ne prirent pas plus d'une semaine, et bientôt, la maison fut aussi belle que si elle venait d'être construite.

Le jardin ne fut pas en reste, lui non plus. Un matin, Hank fut tiré de son sommeil par des coups énergiques provenant du fond du jardin. En ouvrant les volets, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, prêt à montrer son mécontentement au voisin qui osait bricoler si tôt, il eut la surprise de découvrir Connor en train de s'affairer devant une étrange bâtisse en bois.

\- Connor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? maugréa-t-il en le rejoignant.

L'androïde se retourna avec une mine joyeuse, qui apaisa aussitôt l'humeur grincheuse de Hank. Il était de moins en moins rare de voir le RK-900 sourire, mais l'ancien lieutenant ne s'y habituait pas. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Detroit, deux semaines plus tôt, Connor était en évolution constante. Il se comportait de moins en moins comme un androïde et de plus en plus comme un humain. Un humain certes maladroit, fait de câbles et de ferraille, mais doté des sentiments bien réels qui se développaient de jours en jours. Si Hank avait d'abord eu peur qu'il n'ait du mal à s'intégrer, ses craintes s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Dans quelques semaines, il en était certain, Connor serait tout à fait apte à se fondre dans la masse.

La déviance, bien que considérée comme tout à fait néfaste à Detroit, comme dans certains autres endroits du monde, était tout à fait acceptée en France, voire encouragée. Depuis que les premiers androïdes avaient commencé à faire preuve de sentiments, les autorités avaient mis en place un programme d'intégration très strict. De nouvelles lois étaient passées afin de faciliter l'acceptation des androïdes par les hommes, et avaient, contre toute attente, été particulièrement bien reçues. Certains changements avaient bien sûr été nécessaires : la production d'androïdes avait été réduite afin de palier au problème de la surpopulation et ils ne pouvaient plus être considérés comme de simples machines. De ce fait, ils pouvaient, s'ils le souhaitaient, avoir leur propre maison, et étaient rémunérés comme n'importe quel travailleur. En revanche, si un androïde décidait d'attenter à la vie d'un être humain, ou de l'un de ses semblables, il risquait à la suite d'un procès, la désactivation définitive. Cela n'arrivait que rarement, mais ces mesures permettaient une entente pacifique entre les deux espèces.

Hank ne se faisait donc aucun souci quant à l'intégration de Connor. La France était un pays d'asile pour les déviants. L'idée que Cyberlife puisse le pourchasser lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais la société avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec la révolution androïde de Detroit pour s'occuper de leur ancien agent spécial. De plus, si l'on en croyait les recherches menées par de nombreux scientifiques sur la déviance, la déviance avait tendance à détruire tout moyen de contrôle sur les robots. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter sur ce genre de choses pour le moment.

Hank en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il fut ramené à la réalité par Connor, qui agitait sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Hank ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hum, oui, pardon. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- J'ai construit une niche pour Sumo. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai remarqué qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans le jardin. Je me suis dit que, comme nous serons bientôt au printemps, il apprécierait peut-être d'avoir un endroit ou se reposer dehors.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le vieux Saint-Bernard surgit de la maison. Il avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la niche et la renifla longuement, avant de laisser échapper un petit aboiement joyeux.

\- Ça a l'air de lui plaire, constata Hank.

En guise de réponse, Connor sourit de plus belle.

Les semaines passèrent. Hank avait intégré une nouvelle équipe en France grâce à ses contacts et Connor avait tout naturellement demandé à être, lui aussi, accueilli dans les forces spéciales. Hank avait d'abord été réticent. Il aurait préféré le voir changer de vie, quitter définitivement celle de la justice. Mais Connor, à force de persuasion, avait fini par le convaincre qu'il ne serait jamais aussi utile que dans les forces de l'ordre. Et puis, avait-il ajouté, pourquoi Hank aurait-il le droit de retrouver son ancien boulot, et pas lui ? Il avait donc rapidement rejoint une équipe spécialisée dans la traque des androïdes criminels, et semblait s'épanouir plus que jamais.

Pour ce qui est du reste, Connor apprenait de jour en jour. S'il excellait dans son travail, les moindres choses de la vie quotidienne le déroutait. Il se faisait d'ailleurs souvent charrier à ce sujet par Hank, et même par ses collègues, humains ou androïdes, dont il s'était beaucoup rapproché depuis quelques temps. L'ancien lieutenant se réjouissait de le voir se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes que lui, et était plus fier que jamais de l'androïde qu'il avait autrefois haï. Lui-même semblait redécouvrir ce que vivre signifiait. A la mort de Cole, il s'était laissé sombré et avait cru ne jamais revoir la lumière. Pourtant, Connor était arrivé et, aussi déroutant et agaçant qu'il pouvait être, l'avait sauvé. Car, sans lui, Hank savait qu'il aurait probablement sauté le pas. Et ça, Cole, où qu'il puisse être, ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Hank était conscient, à présent, que la seule façon de rendre hommage à son fils était de profiter de ce que la vie avait à lui offrir. Et, avec Connor à ses côtés, elle paraissait être pleine de promesses.


	10. Remerciements

Bon, voilà, cette fanfiction est terminée.

Un grand merci à ceux qui l'auront suivi, malgré la fréquence à laquelle j'ai écris et posté les chapitres (oui, ça va bientôt faire deux ans que je l'ai commencé, je ne lui ai pas donné l'attention qu'elle méritait).

J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire. J'ai adoré pouvoir prolonger, à ma manière, l'expérience Detroit: Become Human. D'une certaine manière, je n'étais pas prête à dire adieu à Hank et à Connor. Je ne le serai d'ailleurs sans doute jamais, mais ça m'a fait du bien, mine de rien, de leur consacrer une nouvelle.

Cette fiction est ma vision de leur vie, après la fin du jeu (du moins, après MA fin du jeu, celle ou Hank ne se suicide pas, où la révolution androïde réussit, et où Connor devient déviant). Il ne s'y passe rien d'exceptionnel, mais leurs vies à tous les deux ont été suffisamment bousculées dans le passé pour que je me permette de leur offrir un petit moment de paix.

Je crois que c'est la première histoire que je termine depuis des années (en tout cas, la première histoire relativement longue, avec plusieurs chapitres). Et j'en suis fière.

J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez aimé lire tout ça au moins autant que j'ai aimé écrire.

yvhv2o


End file.
